


Joji

by Hanalanagram



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, George miller - Fandom, Joji miller - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, Trans Sex, Transgender, george miller - Freeform, joji - Freeform, trans guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalanagram/pseuds/Hanalanagram
Summary: // I'm trans, so I thought I would mix it up a bit and just write something for myself. Feel free to enjoy it for yourself too though. //





	

The sun began to set outside, illuminating my room in a beautiful pink and orange glow. The light was shining through the blinds, slowly getting darker and darker, painting shadows over my floorboards. The evening was my favourite time of day, as the world seemed so much more quiet and relaxed. I lay on my bed, staring at my ceiling waiting for George to get home. We had lived together for about a month now; I was finally sharing a house with someone who was basically the same person as me. I was the clean freak and organiser, he was the messy one who trashed our kitchen just to make one of his youtube videos. I loved it though. He added adventure to my life in a way no one else ever had. 

The lock on the front door of our apartment clicked off it's hinges, alerting me that George was finally home. I sighed with relief; he'd been gone for ten hours. "Yo," he yelled up the stairs. I smiled. "Sup dude," I yelled back down. My room was the smallest in the apartment, barely fitting all the shit I owned. I had strange exotic plants lining my window sill, and a ridiculous amount of books on my shelves. The house smelt of cologne and evening air. I got up off my bed and headed down the stairs to meet him. He looked up at me as I reached the bottom step, and smiled. "Hi," He said through an adorable grin. He walked up to me and hugged me, lifting me up and carrying me to the kitchen. He placed me down on the couch there and kissed me on the cheek. "Have a good time?" I asked as he clattered around with some pots and pans. "Ah it was okay, had to get some complicated shit done but like, I got it done so." He put the kettle on and made us both tea. "You doing anything tonight?" I asked. He shook his head as he lit a cigarette and took a drag. He offered it to me. "Have plans?" He asked me as he took the cigarette back. "I just thought we could hang out," I said quietly. Suddenly he realised how long he'd been gone for. "Dude I'm sorry, I had a lot of shit to do, I didn't realise I'd been gone so long." He sat down beside me and sipped his tea. I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's chill, don't worry. Just glad you're here now." He put his arm around me and placed his head on my shoulder. "Wanna fuck?" He asked, to redeem the situation. I laughed. "Yeah sure."

George managed to portray himself on the outside as someone who gave zero fucks about anything. I knew better though. He was an extremely caring person, but he didn't mind getting pushed around in the bedroom. We started making out on the sofa, pulling each other's shirts off. His torso was cold from being outside. His body pressed against mine, I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and just took a moment to feel his cold skin against mine. He smelt like cigarette smoke, and that certain smell that lingers on cold evening air. His skin was soft, slowly heating as I held him close to me. 

I stood up, reaching my hand out for him to take it. He placed his hand in mine and I pulled him to his feet, leading him to my room. His fingers interlocked with mine, loosely, casually. Since I had had top surgery, I felt so free just being able to take my shirt off around other people, but it was especially nice with George. Now I could be completely myself around him. We sat down on my bed and just lay there together for a little bit. As I rested my head on his chest, he ran his fingers through my hair, then down my neck to my back. He grabbed my ass and felt my skin against his. He pushed me over onto my back and continued to kiss me. He planted kisses on my neck, then moved down my chest, then to my waist. He pulled my boxers off and kissed around my pubic bone, finally getting to where I wanted him. He took me into his mouth and started to suck, his hands moving up to feel around my chest and hips. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly as he worked. I ran my fingers through his hair, grabbing a clump of it and pulling gently. He took his hand down and pushed a finger inside of me, slowly moving in and out, picking up speed as he went, finally adding another finger. He continued to suck my clit, swirling his tongue around in cirlces. 

After a while I pulled George up to face me again. He held my cheeks in his hands as he placed his lips against mine. I reached over to my bedside table and pulled a tie out of my drawer. I tied it as neatly as i could around George's throat, then pulled it tightly against his trachea. He gasped for breath as I placed a kiss on his lips. He kept eye contact with me as I moved down towards his stomach. I sucked his skin, leaving hickies all down his torso until I reached his cock. It was buldging through his boxers as I teased him. I kissed him through the fabric as he continued to keep his eyes on me. I finally pulled his cock out and placed my mouth around the head. I started to move my head back and fourth, keeping an eye on him as he moaned. Veins were popping out in his neck as he was being constricted by the tie. I knew i needed to loosen it but watching him choke was amazing. I stopped sucking him off and pulled the tie loose. He gasped for air, closing his eyes as he panted. "Sorry," I said quietly. He grinned, leaning forward to kiss me. He pulled the tie over his head and placed it around my neck. He pulled it tight and watched as I sturggled to breathe. He reached down and pushed his finger against my clit and started making small circles. He picked up the pace as he watched me choke, my face going slightly red. 

George moved himself on the bed so that he was leaning over me, his legs either side of mine. He continued to use his thumb to stroke my clit, and slowly entered me. I gritted my teeth as he moved, keeping his thumb on me, moving faster and faster. He leaned down to kiss me again as my face grew redder. "George..." I choked out. He quickly moved his hand up to my throat to loosen the tie. I gasped, but managed to regain my breath in a matter of seconds. He threw the tie onto the floor and continued to pump into me, faster and faster as I moaned louder and louder. He started to moan as well, his voice deep and mellow. Hearing him vocalise his pleasure was too much for me, it created this unbearable knot in my stomach. He pulled out and flipped me over so I was on top of him. He pushed his cock back inside of me, and let me ride him. He reached around and pushed a finger into my ass. I gasped and slowed down periodically, then found my rhythm again. He used his other hand to get back to my clit, rubbing it in circles. I was getting closer and closer. I felt my stomach jolt, pleasure building up throughout my body. He moved faster and faster, sending me over the edge. I cried out as I convulsed around his cock. He kept everything going all the way through my orgasm. 

I fell beside him on the bed, panting. Once I had my strength back, I started to make out with him again. I reached my hand down his torso to stroke his cock. I held the head in my hand and pulled up and down around it slowly, gaining speed as he started to moan. I dragged my nails down his chest, scratching red lines into his skin as I ventured back down to suck him. I pulled my tongue up his shaft and teased him around the base of the head, leaving long licks all over it. I took him into my mouth and began to suck again, using my hand to stroke him as I went. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up and down, causing me to choke slightly. He ran his nails down my neck and back as he moaned. He started to buck his hips, fucking my mouth as I sucked. I looked up at him briefly to see his hair flung over his eyes, his jaw hanging open, sweat beads forming on his forehead. I admired my work as my eyes travelled over the scratches I had left down his chest. "Ah, I can't," His speech was breathy and he stammered slightly as he spoke. His hands were shaking and his grip on my hair was loosening. He yelled my name as I felt him come in my mouth as I kept my lips around his cock. He kept thrusting for a good ten seconds before lifting my face up in his hands. He was panting, his mouth still open, mesmerised as he watched me swallow the substance in my mouth, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. I grinned, my fringe covering my eyes slightly. "You ok dude?" I laughed as I watched him completely destroyed, lying on my bed, knowing I'd done a good job. He gulped and smiled back at me, pulling me up the bed to lie beside him. "You're unbelievable." He said as he kissed me.


End file.
